Bank Hiest 2
by live-in-dreamland1
Summary: Sequel to Bank Hiest! The boys are getting back from their 4 month tour and everyone decides that they need a break. Is life really that easy though? Is everyone really out of the clear or is there familiar danger lurking around the corner? On Hitasis
1. Chapter 1

**Bank Heist 2**

**A/N: I'M BACK WITH THE SEQUEL!!! WOOOO!!!! LOL. You guys have been amazing having to wait soo long for this. I'm really sorry about that. I've had severe writers block for this story... it just wasn't going where I wanted it to no matter how many times I tried to plan it. So anyway... i have some sort of idea now so hopefully it will all turn out to be an amazing story :) **

**This first chapter is going to focus on Cassandra and Jason, the next Shane and Mitchie and then Nate and Caitlyn before the story will really begin. These first three chapters are just an insight into everyone's relationships and how they have progessed while the boys have been on tour.  
**

**Updates are going to be a little slower right now because im in my last 8 or so weeks of school and it's getting hectic. Then after that i've auditions for uni and hopefully be able to go away for a week then as well... fingers crossed. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to camp rock or disney. I only own the plot and any unfamiliar characters.I don't own Demi's song "Gift of a Friend" either :(  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 1**

It had been a long 4 months for everyone while the boys had been on tour. To pass the time, Cassandra had been distracting herself with dance classes and some shifts at the cafe where she met the group. Most nights though, Jason would call and the two would talk for hours. Cassandra, not being able to stop her growing crush on him and while he was on tour she had been particularly worried that as she and Jason were not an item like Mitchie and Shane or Caitlyn and Nate, Jason was free to possibly find a girlfriend while on tour but then again, that kiss that Jason had given her at the airport had confused her. Sure when she first met Jason he seemed to like her because Penny had even said so, and in return, Cassandra had handed Jason her number as he was leaving the restaurant. Of course the two had gone out for coffee but had kept it at a friendly meeting as this was just getting to get to know each other. The two had not gone out again together after that, it was always with the group. Cassandra had come to the conclusion that Jason didn't think of her that way but then he would do things that would make her think otherwise. The sound of her phone ringing was enough to cut Cassandra from her thoughts.

"Hello?" she answered, not checking the caller ID

"Hey Cass" Jason greeted. Cassandra felt her face light up with a smile.

"Hey Jason, how's the tour?"

"The tour is incredible!" Jason said excitedly. "Everyone is really really pumped for the shows"

"That's awesome. I remember the first time I went to one of your concerts" Cassandra said. Jason laughed on the other end.

"Oh yea? That doesn't surprise me that you have been to one" he said slyly as Cassandra blushed. It was no secret that Connect 3 was one of Cassandra's favourite bands as her niece had said so all those months ago when she had met them and Jason would never let her forget it.

"Shut up" Cassandra mumbled as she felt her cheeks continue to go red.

"I'm only kidding Cass" Jason said with a laugh. "How are your songs going?" Cassandra was dumbfounded by this question. She had only ever written a few songs as dancing was her passion but she had never told anyone... had she?

"How did you find out about that?"

"I've seen you sometimes sitting outside with a guitar and a notebook in your lap. I just assumed that you were writing songs and now you have just confirmed it for me" Jason said and Cassandra could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yea...well... it's just a hobby of mine. I write them for my niece and sometimes for me"

"Will you play one for me?" Jason asked softly, knowing that if he was too forward she would say no.

"Umm..." Cassandra trailed off, unsure of whether or not to say yes.

"Please?" Jason pressed. "No-one but me is going to hear it"

"Fine," Cassandra gave in. "But you can't laugh at me if it's bad"

"I wouldn't laugh at you" Jason said. Cassandra mumbled something into the phone as she reached for her guitar and notebook. Gently plucking the strings, Cassandra began to hum the tune to a song that she had written for her niece.

_The world comes to life_

_And everything's bright_

_From beginning to end_

_When you have a friend_

_By your side_

_That helps you find_

_The beauty you are, when you open your heart_

_And Believe in_

_The gift of a friend_

"That was beautiful Cass" Jason said once Cassandra had finished.

"Thanks" Cassandra said quietly. Both were quiet on each end as if they were waiting for the other to say something. Finally Cassandra couldn't take it any longer. "Jase?" she questioned.

"Yea?"

"Wh.....ummm..... why did you kiss me at the airport before you left on your tour?" Cassandra bit her lip as the question left her mouth. It was quiet on the other end except for the breathing that could be heard.

"You're the first person apart from my family to be waiting for me at the end of a tour. You... you mean a lot to me Cass and I kissed you goodbye because I wanted you to remember me"

"Jase" Cassandra awed. "That means a lot to me" Cassandra made herself comfortable on her couch.

"That was so much easier to tell you that over the phone" Jason said with a sigh of release.

"How so?" Cassandra asked softly.

"It wouldn't hurt so much if you just hung up on me" Jason admitted. Cassandra paused after Jason's confession. Did he feel the same way as her? Knowing that she would regret it if she didn't say something, Cassandra took a deep breath before speaking.

"Jason, how....exactly how do you....feel about....me?" Those few seconds that Cassandra had to wait for her answer were some of the longest she had ever had to wait.

"I think about you a lot Cass, way more than I know I should. You won't leave my mind. Too often do I find myself thinking back to that night when we met at the cafe....and... I couldn't take my eyes off of you. You are such a beautiful person and the smile never left your face."

"I... I don't know what to say"

"Say that you will let me take you out one night" Jason said quickly, diving straight into the question. Cassandra laughed on the other end.

"I would love to Jase"

* * *

So yea, i know that it is short but hopefully i will have the next parts up soon. I'm not going to promise really fast updates though... even though i would like to. I will write every spare minute that i can find :D

reviews please :D

xoxo


	2. Shane and Mitchie

**Hey guys. So im back with another chapter! wooo! lol. This one is a little longer and is based around Shane and Mitchie. **

**Im glad that you guys are excited for this story :) It makes me happy lol. **

**Disclaimer: i own no songs used in this chapter.... they belong to the jonas brothers and demi lovato**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 – Shane and Mitchie**

_if the world wont take  
That final blow  
I'll turn the other page  
I wont close the book  
you cant stop the world  
But theres so much more that we could do  
You cant stop this girl  
From falling more in love with you  
You said nobody has to know  
If its time to go  
and take it slow  
But i can stop the world  
If they finally let us be alone  
let us be alone  
let us be alone_

Mitchie finished off the song and smiled at Caitlyn who was sitting outside the booth. Placing the headphones back on the rack, Mitchie exited the recording booth and grabbed a water bottle.

"That was perfect Mitchie" Caitlyn said.

"You think?" Mitchie asked as one of the guys began to play the song back. Caitlyn smiled and nodded. Once the song was over, the music coming from the radio could be clearly heard. The smiles fell of both girls faces when they recognised the song as Connect 3's new single. Mitchie sighed as she stood up, ready to head back into the studio.

"They'll be home soon" Caitlyn whispered. Mitchie gave a weak smile as she stepped into the recording room. She missed Shane, a lot. They were coming up to the year mark in their relationship. They were definitely lasting longer than previously and Mitchie prayed that it would stay this way forever. Of course Mitchie had been thinking about the future but she wouldn't tell Shane that. She wouldn't tell him that she has envisioned their wedding and what each of their kid's names was going to be. Clearing her head of all thoughts, Mitchie put all of her focus on the words in front of her as the backing track to the new song.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later that night while at home, Mitchie was frustrated with her inability to fall asleep. It had been hard while Shane and the boys had been on tour and it was taking its toll on everyone. A groan escaped Mitchie's lips as her eyes fell on the time; 3:00am. To make matters worse a large storm had just hit the area which also made it harder to fall asleep.

"Great" Mitchie mumbled to herself. She was scheduled to appear on a morning news show so she needed her sleep.

_But Tonight_

_I'm gonna fly_

_Yeah tonight_

_I'm gonna fly_

_Cause I could comb across the world_

_And see everything and never be satisfied_

_If I couldn't see those eyes_

Mitchie smiled as her personalised ringtone for Shane, which he picked himself, softly filled the room. Not wanting to waste another minute, Mitchie quickly picked up her phone and answered the call.

"Hey" she said softly.

"Hi" Shane replied back just as softly. "I'm sorry if I woke you up. I know that it must be really early over there"

"It doesn't matter. I was awake anyway" Mitchie said as she got herself comfortable on the bed.

"Why are you awake? Isn't it like two over there?" Shane asked and Mitchie could hear the worry in her phone. She laughed softly.

"It's more like three and I couldn't sleep because I've had a lot on my mind" Mitchie admitted. Would Shane hate her if she told him about all the plans she had been thinking of?

"Anything I should be worried about?" Shane asked. He knew better than to force an answer out of Mitchie.

"No, it's nothing to worry about. I've just been thinking about you these past few months and thinking about the future..." Mitchie trailed off, anxiously waiting to hear Shane's response.

"What about the future?" Shane questioned after a moment of silence.

"I don't know. Just about what's going to happen in the next few years I guess"

"Can I hear some of these plans?"

"You'll laugh at me though" Mitchie said as she cuddled onto one of her pillows and grabbed one of Shane's jumpers from the end of the bed and slipped it on.

"I won't laugh at you. How about if you tell me your plans I'll tell you what I've been thinking about while on tour" Shane said. Mitchie was quiet for a few moments before she let out a breath. Here goes nothing.

"I've..... I've been thinking about what life would be like for you and me in a few years........ma....married and maybe a few kids. You and I would record hundreds of songs together and when our kids are older they will join us. We would still catch up with Cass, Jase, Nate and Caitlyn and when we do we would hang out at the recording studio like we do now. And eventually you and I would grow old together and sit out on the porch while watching the sunset" Mitchie finished, knowing that she was getting carried away and could feel the very red blush on her cheeks.

"You've thought this through" Shane said after a few minutes.

"And?" Mitchie pressed.

"I think it sounds perfect Mitch" Shane said and Mitchie could hear the smile in his voice.

"Really?"

"Really. I couldn't have put it better myself"

"That's....good" Mitchie said as a large yawn escaped her mouth. Shane laughed softly at her.

"Go to sleep Mitch"

"But I want to talk to you" Mitchie whined playfully. Shane smiled.

"I know. I want to keep talking to you but you need your sleep Mitch"

"I've been trying for hours and this storm outside isn't helping"

"Why can't you sleep tonight?"

"I miss you" Mitchie said softly.

"Mitchie" Shane sighed softly. "I miss you so so so much"

"You're going to make me cry" Mitchie said on the other end with a laugh. Shane joined in with her.

"Is there anything I can do to help you sleep?" Shane asked to change the subject. It hurt knowing that Mitchie wasn't within reach to just hold her at that moment.

"Can you sing to me?" she asked softly.

"You don't even have to ask me twice" Shane said before he started to hum the intro into one of Connect 3's softer songs. Softly he began to sing the lyrics.

_Hello Beautiful_

_How's it going_

_I hear it's wonderful_

_In California_

_I've been missing you_

_It's true_

_But Tonight_

_I'm gonna fly_

_Yeah tonight_

_I'm gonna fly_

_Cause I could comb across the world_

_And see everything and never be satisfied_

_If I couldn't see those eyes_

All too soon Shane hear the sounds of Mitchie's even breathing signalling that she was asleep.

"Love you Mitch" Shane whispered into the phone before he ended the call. Ever since Mitchie had begun to tell him about her thoughts about the future, Shane's pocket seemed to be that much heavier. He nervously fingered the small box in his pocket. At least he knew that she was ready.

* * *

**bit of a surprise ending for you there...lol. How was it? **

**I should have the next chapter written up soon and im sorry for any spelling mistakes that i missed. **

**xxoxo  
**


	3. Caitlyn and Nate

**Hey guys. Sorry that it's taken a little bit to update but school is getting really hectic now and yea. I've got a three hour english sac tomorrow as well as another two on friday which i should be studying for...lol. At least holidays are coming up soon... i can't wait. Anyway.. i'm sorry if this chapter really sucks and im sorry that it's short as well but this is just some fillers as to what has been happening while the boys have been on tour. The real story will start next chapter. Woo... get excited..lol**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 – Nate and Caitlyn**

"Are you serious?" Caitlyn asked into the phone. Nate laughed on the other end.

"I'm serious. This women was about 50 with a _'will you marry me'_ sign above her head" Nate said. Caitlyn exploded with laughter.

"That is the funniest thing I have ever heard" Caitlyn said.

"It might be funny for you but we were disturbed by that" Nate said and Caitlyn could picture him shuddering.

"Did you take a picture for me?" Caitlyn asked. She was waiting for the answer of no.

"Actually," Nate began and Caitlyn starting laughing again. "I think Jason actually took a picture"

"You have to show me when you get back" Caitlyn said.

"Three more days" Nate said softly. Both could feel that the conversation had taken a more serious turn.

"I miss you" Caitlyn said, wanting nothing more than for Nate to hold her at that moment.

"I miss you too Cait" Nate replied. "I've been thinking, when we get back the six of us should go away for a week or so. Just to catch up and spend some time with each other before we have to get back into working"

"That sounds perfect" Caitlyn said, imagining perfect beaches and perfect weather. Nate laughed.

"Glad you like it because we've already planned it" he said. It took everything for Caitlyn not to scream.

"Are you serious?" she asked excitedly.

"Absolutely" Nate said. "But you can't tell the others. It's still a surprise for them"

"So why did you tell me?" Caitlyn asked in confusion.

"Because I've been itching to tell you for days"

"So we've established now that you are not the person to tell secrets to" Caitlyn joked.

"Ha ha ha" Nate said sarcastically. "I'll have you know that I can keep secrets. I just don't like keeping them from you"

"You know, that could pass as a really cute comment"

"I'm a softy at heart" Nate said.

"Pretty sure that it's only me who brings out the softy in you" Caitlyn teased.

"Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Nope, it humours me"

"Glad to be of service" Nate said.

"Thank you. And just to let you know, your services are going to be needed for a long time yet so don't even think about handing in any resignation papers" Caitlyn said and Nate could easily pick up on the seriousness behind the teasing.

"I wouldn't dream of it" Nate said softly.

"Good" Caitlyn replied just as softly. There was silence for a few moments on either end before Nate spoke again.

"We're playing a certain concert tonight and we have decided to dedicate the concert to you girls" Caitlyn was speechless.

"Wh...why?" she asked.

"Because we wanted to" was Nate's answer.

"I love you" Caitlyn suddenly said as she felt an overwhelming desire to tell Nate how she felt then and there. Due to the sudden start of their friendship and relationship, both Caitlyn and Nate had made a decision to take things slowly so that they could reacquaint themselves with each other before diving straight into the relationship. Because of this, the couple had refrained from saying 'I love you' too much until they felt they were at a point where they could openly admit this whenever they wanted to. Caitlyn couldn't help the words escaping her lips but she really wanted Nate to know. She waited nervously for Nate's reply.

"I love you too" he finally said and Caitlyn breathed out a sigh of relief. "Do you think that we've been taking things slowly long enough?" he asked out of the blue. Caitlyn froze. Was she ready to handle a steady relationship with Nate? She love him and wanted to be with him so what was stopping her? Her own fears? Her fears of something happening and the relationship crumbling. Her fears that David was going to come back and remove Nate from the picture so that he could have her. That was silly, David had been caught by the police... hadn't he?

"Caitlyn?" Nate questioned and Caitlyn realised that she had forgotten that Nate was on the phone while she had gone on her trial of thought. Biting her lip, Caitlyn pushed all her fears to the back of her head. She wasn't going to let them get in the way of her happiness or Nate's.

"I think we can move things along a little faster" Caitlyn answered. She could almost hear Nate smiling on the other end.  
"So does this mean I can kiss you more often? Say 'I love you' to you? Take you out on countless dates and spoil you absolutely rotten?" Nate asked. Caitlyn laughed softly.

"Yes, I guess it does mean that you can do that" she said. Hearing some talking in the background, Caitlyn knew that Nate was going to have to get off the phone soon.

"That was our manager" Nate said reluctantly.

"I know" Caitlyn replied. "Can't keep your fans waiting or my dedicated concert" Nate laughed.

"I'll call you when we've finished. I love you" he said, slowing down a little bit at the end.

"I love you too Nate. Bye" Caitlyn said as she ended the call. Holding the phone to her chest, Caitlyn sighed. Could life be any better for her?

* * *

**That was really bad... wasn't it? Sorry... hopefully i will pick things up next chapter and i will work hard to make it awesome :D**

**well im off to bed now... i think im coming down with something... which ain't good for me... i can't skip school this week :(**

**Year 12 sucks... it takes over your life...lol. I think by now i have about 18 school days left... not including weekends and the holidays coming up. I'm freaking out because that means that exams are coming up.  
**


	4. Returning Home

**Hey guys. I'm so sorry about the long and short updates for this story. I'm still trying to work out where it's going to go and such. We will just have to see. Anyway... im on holidays now so hopefully updates will be quick :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 4 Returning Home**

Due to the boy's popularity, they had requested that they arrive home with as little fuss as possible. The boy's manager had secured a time for them to arrive home at some indecent hour but it would provide them will little fans showing up, if any at all. The girls had been told of this plan while the boys had been in the air on the way home and they were currently seated in a reserved room waiting for them. Because the flight was due to arrive at 3:00am, the girls were struggling to keep their eyes open.

"When are they going to get here?" Caitlyn said as she unsuccessfully tried to make herself comfortable in the chair she was sitting in.

"I don't know but I hope that it's soon" Mitchie said tiredly as she rested her head on Cassandra's shoulder.

"Why do they have to be so famous? They could of at least come home at some decent hour" Caitlyn said.

"Would you two stop complaining" Cassandra said with a laugh. "You're like a bunch of five year olds" Mitchie glared as Cassandra and stuck her tongue out.

"Oh that's definitely helping us Mitchie" Caitlyn said with a smile. Mitchie laughed.

"What can I say? I'm still a kid at heart"

"That's why you are so good for Shane" Cassandra said. "You are both way too childish for your age"

"It keeps life fun" Mitchie said. Cassandra smiled as she rested her head against the wall.

"Man I could really use a holiday right about now" she said after a few minutes.

"That sounds so nice. I'm going to convince Shane to take me on one or.... or....." Mitchie started but couldn't think of anything to add.

"Or what?" a new voice asked but Mitchie didn't notice.

"Or else I am going to...." Mitchie trailed off again when she realised that neither of the girls had spoken. All three had stopped what they were doing before slowing turning around. There standing in front of them were Shane, Jason and Nate.

"You're here" Caitlyn breathed out.

"How long have you been standing there?" Mitchie asked as she narrowed her eyes at the boys who had guilty looks on their faces.

"We might have possibly been standing here ever since you guys started complaining about how this was not a decent hour for us to come in" Shane admitted. Mitchie shook her head at him but a smile was clearly visible on her face.

"Come on; is this how you are going to say hi to us?" Jason asked. Mitchie was the first person to walk forward to greet Shane. As soon as his arms were wrapped around her, he lifted Mitchie off her feet and spun her around. Setting her feet back on the ground, Mitchie leaned forward to connect their lips.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caitlyn smiled as Nate walked towards her.

"Hi" he whispered once he was close enough.

"Hi" Caitlyn whispered back. Not being able to wait any longer, Caitlyn reached up and wrapped her arms around Nate's neck and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you" Nate whispered as he hugged her back. Caitlyn only tightened her hold on him.

"I missed you as well" Caitlyn whispered as she kissed his cheek. Nate pulled back slightly to look Caitlyn in the eye. Slowly he leaned down and connected their lips in a sweet kiss. Caitlyn sighed, not realising exactly how much she had missed Nate until now. "You're not leaving for that long ever again" Caitlyn said once the two had parted. Nate smiled.

"You are coming with me next time. No questions asked"

"It's a deal" Caitlyn said with a laugh before kissing Nate again.

Cassandra bit her lip as she nervously walked over to Jason. She didn't know what to say now that they both knew how they felt about each other.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Do I scare you Cass?" Jason asked with a laugh. Cassandra smiled and shook her head as she reached Jason. He opened his arms for a hug and she gratefully accepted it. Pulling back a moment later, Cassandra looked up at Jason. He smiled at her.

"So what happens now?" she asked quietly. They had yet to release their arms from around each other.

"Well I know and you know that I like you. It's safe to assume that you feel the same?" Jason questioned. Cassandra nodded. "So first step is to take you out on a date and then we see where it goes from there"

"Sounds like a good plan to me" Cassandra said. Giving Jason a smile, Cassandra leant up and placed a light kiss on Jason's lips. This didn't go unnoticed by everyone else but they decided to keep quiet.

"That's what you should have given me when you left and welcome home" she said after seeing the confused look on Jason's face. He smiled and pulled Cassandra closer to him, placing a kiss atop her head. He soon released her so that all the girls could greet the other two boys.

"Let's go home now" Mitchie mumbled, beginning to feel tired again. "I've got sleep to catch up on"

"I agree with Mitchie there" Jason said tiredly. Fortunately the car to take everyone home was spacious enough for everyone to rest comfortably.

"I think we all agree to that" Shane said, positioning himself so that Mitchie could rest her head on his lap.

"You girls must be tired. Sleep and we can talk later on" Nate said, after seeing the tired looks on the girl's faces. The boys felt bad about making them come to the airport at that time but the girls had insisted that they be there when they arrived home.

"We have lots to tell you" Shane said quietly. The boys were astounded at how quickly the girls fell asleep but soon began to feel sleep overtaking them as well.

The group was quick to arrive at Nate's house. The boys woke up and managed to carry the girls up to the apartment without waking them up. Placing the girls on the beds, the boys grabbed some bedding and crashed out in the living room, feeling the lack of sleep from the tour catch up with them.

* * *

**That wasn't too bad was it? Hopefully the next chapter will be a little better than this :)**


End file.
